Police Girl?
by FrostQ
Summary: Seras a new member at Hellsing but she's not a vampire. What to do? What to do? Hellsing with a Twilight story.
1. Chapter 1

This is not a remake of Twilight. The story was simply inspired by the 'sparkling freaks.' Hehe Sorry just had to. Please enjoy.

Quick 411 on the characters, everybody is the same but, instead of Seras being changed at Cheddar village, she will be a normal human…at first. Story line is Twilight for the Twi-Hearts and for the Hellsing lovers there will be of course no actual sparkles. Oh and I promise Alucard will not be a sensitive love hearted Edward. He will be the way we all know and love him to be.

P.S Seras is a bad ass in the story but still childish sometimes.

Enjoy

People might call me crazy for being me and not for running away. I just could not get myself to be mad at my superior officers for transferring me to the Hellsing Organization. That day changed my whole life. Or so I believed. I will miss my old squad though, but still not enough to be filled with anger. I am Seras Victoria.

The squad car drove through the Hellsing gates. At that moment I could not believe my stroke of luck. I always wanted to do something big with my life and serving under Sir Integra Hellsing was something big. The driveway alone felt as long as a landing strip for a plane. The Manor had to be big enough to fit a small town of people. My educated guess would be 3120 people, well now it would be 3121 people.

My driver, the Chief of police Charles, seemed awkward in my presence. He did not say a word the entire drive and when he decided to speak only uncertain slurry words would come out. Out in front of us we could see the front door of the Manor and an elderly man waiting for us. He seemed of average height and build. The first thought that went through my mind was 'butler.' I was right he was but he also was so much more.

When we stopped by the door, I climbed out and got my bags out of the trunk. I watched silently as the butler type guy got out money to pay Charles. Charles on the other hand shakily took the cash and drove away with lightning speed. Tire marks could be seen on the pavement. I just watched curiously as he left. I was brought out of my thoughts when Walter picked up my bags.

"Miss Victoria, welcome to the home of Sir Integra. My name is Walter I am known as the butler." I gave a proud smile, knowing my first thought was right about him.

"Thank you Walter, but please call me Seras." Walter simply nodded and gestured for me to follow.

I watched him leading me into a very beautiful guest room. I wonder why I am not staying with the rest of the employees.

"Excuse me, Walter?" He placed my bags on the bed and turned to me. I took that as a yes to continue.

"Why am I staying in the Manor and not with the rest of the employees?" I didn't want to be a burden. I just wanted to do whatever job Sir wished of me.

"Well my dear, since you are the only other female living here, except of course for Sir herself, Integra feels that you have to have separate quarters. Who knows what the mercenaries might do." I nodded slowly. Things in this house ware strange and gave me chills. Me? The only other female employee?

Walter walked to the door when he turned to me once more with a smile. "Briefing is tonight in Sir's office. I have laid out a map of the facility for you. It is on the desk by the window. Please feel free to explore. You will be meeting the Hellsing organizations better half as well" Walter gave a crooked smile and instantly I knew he was up to something. One thing I like about him though is that he doesn't bother me when I want to unpack.

A few hours later…

I was just about done settling in when there was a knock at the door, just great. I slowly opened the door to be welcomed by a rather handsome young man who reeked of tobacco. I covered my nose and waved away the smoke.

"Wow, look at the man with the braid." He cocked his head sideways, unsure of how to respond.

"I apologize mignonette, I waz hoping for a picture, yez?" Normally I wouldn't find a man with an eye patch attractive but good golly gosh he was working it. Come now Seras keep it professional, you will probably work with him.

"No, but I will give you a handshake." His face fell but brightened almost just as quickly. He took my hand and gave it a kiss. All that I could do was curse the French and their silly traditions.

"Pleaze tell me, iz it true that you are a razher good shot with a ze sniper?" I just nodded my head as an answer hoping he would leave.

"Well I shink you would enjoy your zuprise zhen and you would work great wiz ze thing zhat lives under us." My eyes went wide; I swore they would fall out. 'A thing living under us?' The though shot through my brain.

"What thing?" The Frenchman looked shock from the lack of information they have given me apparently. All I saw was his smoke as he ran down the hall and yelling that I would be in for a rude awakening. I glanced at my watch and it was time for me to go to Integra's office.

I struggled a little to find the way but did it quicker than I imagined. I had a lot of questions that needed to be answered. I gave a soft knock on the door. On the other side a deep voice quieted and Integra granted me entrance. The office was huge and it reminded me of the late eighteen hundreds. My eyes were scanning every inch of the office. The thing that caught my eye was the man sitting in a chair opposite Sir.

He was kind of slouching, which made him look…well slouchy. He wore a crimson fedora and a matching coat. He had on a black suit with boots and not to mention the orange glasses. The first thing I thought was. 'Bold fashion statement.' He kept on looking at me as if he wanted entrance in my head.

Walter walked in behind me opening and closing the door causing a wind to blow from me to him. He instantly straightened up letting his head lean on his hands and at the same time covering his nose. I simply lifted up my shirts and smelled at it. It didn't smell bad; it smelled the same it usually did.

And still he kept staring at me, it was freaking me out. I went to sit next to him, on the vacant chair. I do my best observing when feeling. Integra kept on talking about the rules of the house and my place and job. What I could retain from it all, whilst the man next to me sit and stared holes in my head, was to assist him in missions and learn the organization from the inside out and then she will give me leave to do missions on my own.

At that moment I have had enough of his scrutinizing eyes.

"May I?" I asked Integra and the stood up to the man and held out my hands. He had a momentary look of shock but I faded into devil like smirk.

"Do you know who you are extending your hands out to?" He said in a deep menacing voice. I rolled my eyes and just as I was about to say something rude Integra cut me off.

"Alucard can't you see she actually thinks she knows who you are, and she is very good at reading people. Let's see if she can figure it out." He looked pass me to her and simple replied. "Lucky me, then." He stood up and I was astonished at his height. He looked like a giant and I was tinker bell. 'Forget about Peter Pan and just do what you do best.'

I dragged a wooden chair by the window closer to me so that I could stand on it and observe his face. I gently took of his hat en glasses. When my hands made contact with his skin it felt like an ice pick went through my hand. I quickly pulled away and his smirk got bigger by the second. When my hands returned to their explorations I did not flinch again at the touch. I reached down and took his hands in mine and inspected the white gloves.

I could feel my cheeks become red from contact with this man; after all I am a virgin. At the precinct my partner used to observe and handle the males and me just the females. This close contact to a man did strange things to me. It was unexplored territory.

Seras' eyes lighted up like when a child got a new toy. "Your skin is cold, you are soft like humans, though hard as rock at some places. Your gloves can be removed but you prefer to keep them hidden…because of scars maybe? I figured out what you are Alucard." I smiled triumphantly jumped down the chair and giggled because of what I have achieved. They looked at me like I was crazy or something. "What? What I do?" I really did not know why they were staring. Integra gave a small smile and handed me a folder with my duties.

"What am I then?" I looked up at him utterly confused at what he just said.

"Huh? Oh that!" I flipped through the pages of the folder while Alucard steamed next to me for being such an air head, I could presume.

"Well?" He said while putting on his hat and glasses.

"The missing link." Alucard started laughing uncontrollably.

"You just convinced me that you are totally worthless to this house. Keep believing I'm a fish. Pathetic" When he was about half way through the floor I gave him a look out of the corner of my eye.

"Don't underestimate me, Vampire" I said standing up taking my folder. His face contorted into one of anger and astonishment. "A fish really? I may be a girl but I'm not stupid." I giggled and headed to my room to savor the moment when I heard Integra yelling at him to control his temper.


	2. Chapter 2

DRAGOREX: Thank you for your review and trust me when I say: "I really-really hate love triangles. Pip will not be romantic with her they will just be good friends, I promise.

There was a soft knock on my door, in the morning. Who it would be, I did not know. I was confused because they said we would only be in battle at night. I quickly covered myself in a robe and called for the person to enter.

"Good morning Miss Victoria…I mean Seras. There is a long day ahead of us and we need to get you some breakfast." Walter was such a sweet man and, even though I have just been living here for one night, I could not refuse him.

I softly smiled and told him to wait outside. After I dressed he led me to the kitchen. The house was as big inside as outside. Luckily for me I had a pen in hand and started scribbling key things on a pad so not to get lost when walking around. I sat down by the kitchen counter as Walter gave me some eggs and beacon with a piece of toast to eat.

"Walter, I thought we would have a mission at night not in day. Why am I awake?" Walter just kept on washing dishes as he explained everything to me.

"Well since last night with Alucard didn't go as planned, and your briefing was cut short, Integra instructed me to show you a few things and give you your new weapon." I did not know what to expect from all of this, but being me I saw the bright side.

"So I get a new toy?" Walter laughed at my silliness and nodded. After breakfast Walter took me to all the places I might need to be for the next couple of days. When it was about noon he took me to the shooting range for my new toy. Me being excited was quiet the understatement.

"Here you are Seras, the chi tech sniper rifle." I know about these but could never afford one. They say it is one of the best in the world. I took it in my hands and checked everything on it.

"Well zhen what do you zay we have a little shooting contest?" I spun around to see Pip behind me grinning holding up one of his weapon. I loaded the weapon and said.

"Bring it on frenchy." He smiled at me. I could see in his eyes that he believed he would beat me.

I slumped down on my bed, I was tired as a…well something thats always sleeps. As I started to drift off to sleep I heard Walter calling me from the door once more. I checked my watch and it was exactly 9:00pm. I wanted to scream but knew that it might cost me my job.

I rolled of the bed and into my uniform. Picked up my weapon and took my ammo. I walked to the rest of the units outside waiting on me. Integra was about to give us our mission.

"Alucard?" He eyed me as he appeared by Integra. I just stared back at him, determined to win this staring battle.

"Now people, you know the drill. Men kill the ghouls, Alucard kill the vampire…"I saw her wanting to continue her sentence as Alucard started to disappear. She grabbed his jacket before he could go anywhere. He stopped and looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. I wanted to start laughing at his perplexed look but that soon disappeared when Integra continued her words.

"Kill the vampire and take Seras with you." His glasses slipped a little down his nose and I could take a look at his eyes. Normally red eyes would creep me out but there was something oddly captivating about those orbs.

He had a grin stretching on his face, as he walked closer. I saw him taking in a deep breath and never blew it out. I assumed he held his breath. His hand on my shoulder, as he transported us to the right location of the vampire, felt icy cold through his gloves and my shirt.

We appeared by an old red rusting Chevy truck, behind the truck was a collapsing building but with a great vantage point on the roof.

"What's with the bottled water Police girl?" I felt myself subconsciously scrunching my nose at the nick name.

"Excuse for being human and trying to stay hydrated." I had a glare on my face. He did not take notice of me and look in the direction of something.

"Well would you look at that. The bastard is trying to run away. Now Police Girl let's see how good you are, shoot him." I bet Alucard had a smug look on his face. He did not even try to hide the fact that he doubted that I could do that.

"Fine but remember vampire. I killed him." I smiled at him sweetly and climbed to the roof. The moon light had shown just right so that I could see his face. There was no smugness but just confusion as he stared at me.

"What? Is there something in my teeth?" He growled at me and looked at the target. I just ignored him and went back to the target myself. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him looking straight at me once again.

"Target acquired, he is 1.86420 miles away." I squeezed my eyes shut they were burning from not being able to rest.

"Can't do it Police girl?" I sighed in defeat. My head sunk low and then it hit me, my water.

"Man I hate doing work while I'm exhausted." I picked up the bottle and poured the water on my face.

"What…" Just as Alucard was about to ask what I was doing, I fired. He looked at the target astonished. I got a bit too excited, for dropping my first vampire, and jumped up and down on the roof. He just stared at me with an irritated look for being so childish.

I was busy shaking my ass sideways, in my victory dance, when I heard a cracking noise and fell through the roof. I felt shocked because as I was falling, I could see the building crumble. I was sure to be dead after this fall but I hit no cement. I dared to open my eyes and saw Alucard looking at me with an amused grin; his teeth were showing to me for the first time.

My heart started to speed up not in fear but because of something I did not know of. At the same time as my heart started to speed up, his grin faltered into something else something primal even. I realized what was happening, I did not fear him and deep down I knew he could control himself. Me, on the other hand I did not trust.

"Eew-Eew, get off!" I shouted at him and pushed myself away rather clumsily and fell to the ground face first, behind me I heard him booming in laughter. I stood up very fast and grabbed his shoulder.

"Get me home." I didn't want to look on him. I was trying to hide a growing blush on my face.

When we both were back in the office of our employer, I stepped away from him. Integra looked at me rather curiously.

"What happened to you Seras, you are full of rubble." Integra looked at Alucard and then back at me.

"Fell through a roof Sir." Integra just shook her head and went back to do her usual business.

"Goodnight Sir Integra, Alucard." I slightly bowed my head and went to climb in my bed for a very good night's sleep. I deserved that much, didn't I?

I silently made a promise to myself to thank Alucard when I see him again for saving my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update, I have been rather busy with school and everything.

Seras was in her bed tossing and turning. Her breathing was erratic and all she could see was Alucard saving her from her fall. She was in nothing but blackness and he held her in his arms, just after he caught her. One moment she was safe in his arms the next he dropped her into an eternal pit of blackness.

Seras shot open her eyes and swore she saw Alucard in her room looking at her. She simply shrugged t of as a dream. Dragging her feet to her window she saw that it was daylight, she rubbed her eyes and went back to bed.

Few Hours later…

Seras was sitting in the living area on the first floor sipping some tea when Pip came in.

"Look at you, you're alive!" He said in a very over dramatic way. Seras just smiled, her mind was on a whole other place. She had to take new staff… well mercs to the shooting range for shooting lessons and Alucard for some reason had to go. She mentally kicked herself; of course she knew why he had to go but that still doesn't mean she has to be happy about it.

Flashback

They were all standing in Integra's office when she told them about the new force training.

"Alucard you have to go with them" Alucard's face contorted in a sight of pain. Seras huffed and regrettably retorted somewhat rudely.

"Why him?!" Integra shot up from her desk, her fist leaving a noticeably mark in the oak wood.

"Because Police girl! These men are reckless they will hurt you if they have the chance. He is there for protection." She felt as small as an ant.

End Flashback

"Seras…"

"Seras? Did you hear me?" She shot up her eyes at the man before her. Her eyes caught the site of Alucard at the door looking their way. He looked focused but somewhat pained as he stared at Seras but it seemed like he was focusing on Pip instead.

"Sorry Pip, what did you say?" Seras felt guilty for not hearing him.

"I azked if you would like to go to ze annual en of ze year gala with me?" Seras hated these things and now more than ever. She wasn't interested in Pip like that.

"I can't, I'm going home. I am going to visit family." His face fell, but Seras knew he would get over it very fast.

She stood up and walked past Alucard to the training grounds.

Outside the troops were waiting for her and each one of them had smugness on their faces she did not like.

"Ok men, to the training ground. Move on now come, come." One of the soldiers wolf whistled at her and replied.

"Oh baby just looking at you I get the feeling to do that." Seras face turned red with rage as the men laughed at her. Behind them they heard someone else laugh harder. Frightened the men spun around staring into the red eyes of Alucard.

"I can see you're not English. You have no manners boy! Believe me I am also not English but I know how to respect women. Another peep out of you dogs and you will not see her good looks again in your life. Got it!?" Alucard bellowed at them. No later was his little speech finished and they practically ran towards the shooting ground with him and Seras strolling after them.

"You have no family, why tell Pip a lie?" Seras was a little startled at the statement.

"What? How did you know about that?" Alucard just shrugged. He did not want her to know he was snooping around her file last night.

"You did not answer my question?" Seras felt like grabbing him by the collar and shouting at him to stay out of her business.

"Why should I explain myself to you? I don't even know you and you make it impossible for me to do that too. You don't even say hi to me." Seras fumed. If you could see, steam was practically blowing out her ears.

"Hi." Alucard just said. Seras could not help as a giggle escaped her lips.

"Now that was much better. Oh yeah I almost forgot. Thank you for saving my life." Alucard was caught off guard.

"I was ordered to do so." She just shook her head at his inflexibility of showing emotion.

"Even so, you still deserve a thank you." His reply this time was to vanish into thin air.

Alucard was not seen again the entire training session but she knew he was not far away. The night time flew away very fast, before Seras knew it she was slumping back to the mansion for a little rest. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the vampire appeared next to her once again.

"Police girl, I think it best if we're not…I hate this word, feels like acid on my tongue…friends." Alucard nearly threw up at the mention of that word. Seras was now very mad.

"You should have figured that out earlier. I know Integra didn't order you to keep me safe that night. Why didn't you just let me fall and save you all this regret?" She was practically yelling at him. Alucard's eyes were filled with rage or even a tiny bit of hurt, like 0.0000001% hurt. He, being him, replaced it very quickly with his normal humor and grin.

"You think I regret saving you?" It was more a statement than a question.

"I can see that you do. I just don't know why." Seras' voice started to crack ad as she spoke. His lack of compassion towards her feeling frustrated her. Alucard on the other hand could not hide his rage now.

"You don't know anything." With those words and his rage barely controlled he disappeared.

She just growled and went to the mansion for a good night's sleep.

They had the night of and she was going out for a little personal time and perhaps to go and buy a book or two to read.

She was in the kitchen making her a salad when Alucard spoke to her in his usual sinister voice.

"Good evening. Vegetarian are you?" He was unusually happy tonight and that was freaking Seras out.

"Alucard your mood swings are giving me a headache. Pick one and stick to it." His smile went away a moment as he spoke.

"I said it be best if we didn't get attached not that I didn't want to." To say Seras was confused was a huge understatement.

"What does that mean, oh mighty vampire?" Alucard could not help but laugh at her foolishness.

"It means if you're smart, you'd stay away from me." Now it was Seras' turn to laugh.

"Okay but for arguments sake let's say I'm not smart. Would you treat me differently?" She put on her best puppy dog face.

"No probably not." Alucard answered so fast she actually believed him.

Seras picked up her food bowl and headed towards her room and Alucard followed as if it was the most normal thing to do.

"Now Alucard if you would excuse me I need to change. I have a couple of errands to run." She practically slammed the door in his face as she went to get dressed.

Later that night…

Seras exited the book store and stretched out her arms. She got what she wanted. The books about the oldest vampires and their abilities. She also wished it gives a reason why vampires have more pms than a normal human being.

She heard a noise behind her and saw a couple of men that she trained heading her way and by the look of it they were very drunk. Her heart started to beet erratically and her hands started shaking. She may be a very good shot but at hand to hand combat, she knows nothing.

Seras wasn't paying attention to where she was going and walked right into a dead end. The men were practically on top of her when she felt something lift them off. She dared open her eyes and saw a figure, clad in red, throwing the men through a brick wall.

Alucard held out his hand, just as Seras took it she collapsed. Alucard growled low in his throat and picked her up. Slumping her over his shoulder he opened a portal and mumbled something about useless female humans…no all humans.

Seras opened her eyes to see Alucard in the most relaxing position she has ever seen him. He was without his hat, glasses and coat, sitting on a chair with his feet on the table in front of him. His head was a little bowed foreword giving the image that he may be sleeping. His arms were crossed over his chest.

"You are awake." Seras face fell, she was about to scare him by whistling loudly or something.

"Yes, so I guess I owe you two now." He just grinned at her. She sucked in a deep breath.

"I need answers." Alucard lifted his head and looked Seras in the eyes from his position across the room.

"Yes. No. To get to the other side. 1.77245…"

"I don't want to know how the chicken crossed the road or the square root of pie. How did you know where I was?" Seras interrupted him before he could finish.

"I didn't." Seras had just about had enough of his games and was on her way to the door when he took hold of her wrist.

"Don't leave." Alucard sighed. He was mentally kicking himself for being so stupid and vulnerable.

"Did you follow me?" Seras was a little scared to too hear the answer. Was he going to be sweet for protecting her or a stalker?

"I'll deny this when anyone asks but I feel very protective of you." Seras sighed as she sat down on the bed again. Alucard pulled his chair closer to hers.

"So you did follow me." She was leaning a bit more to the stalker side.

"I tried to keep a safe distance but then I heard what those disgraceful wastes where thinking." Alucard let out a growl deep from his core.

"Okay so I gather that you read minds." Alucard started to explain the situation.

"I can read every mind in a 15 mile radius except yours." The first thing that went through her head was not stalker but the question of…

"I there something wrong with me?" Alucard laughed and Seras could see his fangs perfectly in the lighting of the room.

"No but it frustrates the living daylights out of me." She smiled at him feeling there was a breakthrough in his rough exterior. She mentally did a happy dance.

"My master wishes to speak to us. Shall we?" Seras froze a tad at the change of topic but took hold of his arm.

"I'd be delighted." He still couldn't understand how someone could just take a hold of his arm.

Integra's office…

"We have a problem. A series of vampire attacks have happened near London and it keeps getting closer. So a few new rules will be given." Integra eyed Seras. She knew what happened and did not want a repeat of that.

"There will be no more walking alone at night Seras. Alucard, you are instructed to escort her to wherever she goes and when there is more information on the attacks you two will take care of them." Alucard bowed and Seras left to retire for the night.

She jumped into her night gown and was almost off to lullaby land when she felt something heavy on the bed. She screamed when she saw Alucard lying on the other side of the bed.

"Protection only when I walk outside the mansion!" Seras screamed while she kicked him of the bed. Alucard's laugh could be heard throughout the mansion as he phased back to his chambers.

Seras could not help but smile as she drifted off to sleep.

Not my best chapter. I'm sorry you guys. I truly did my best. But thanks for reading anyway…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Be honest how excited are you to read chapter 4 huh?

I apologize for mistakes, I tried my best at rewriting the chapter and put it back to its former glory.

Seras woke the next day with a refreshed mind and a skip in her step. She and Alucard made a breakthrough in their quote on quote, relationship, as she so nagged him they should do. She stretched out on her bed and got up. No mission today, actually no missions for awhile. She practically jumped out of her skin as she heard a rock going through her window. Slowly she crept and grabbed her weapon by her bed side. Just under her window she got her breathing right and in a second shot up and shot at the man who was still holding more rocks. Her brows furrowed in anger at the man's stupidity.

"You know how lucky you are my rifles only loaded with ordinary bullets. You could have died. What's wrong with you? If you really wanted my attention, its pebbles not rocks." Alucard smiled and threw the rest of the rocks over his shoulders.

"Get dressed girl, we are going for a walk." Seras had no time to respond when Alucard spoke again.

"Otherwise I come up there and dress you myself." She yelped and ran to her closet.

Seras picked out some shorts, sneakers and a nice tank top to wear. It was pleasant out and she was about to soak up as much sun as she wished. She had to duck when another rock went flying over her head. She stormed to the window about to yell again when she got an idea.

"For being so rude and impatient, you have the honor of catching me when I jump out the window." Alucard was not sure what to do when she said that.

"Why the wind…?" He did not have time to finish because one second she was in her room the next she was falling towards the ground. His instincts took over and he ran to catch her, just in time.

Her breath caught in her throat at the close proximity of their bodies. "To lazy to walk to the back door." She replied with bated breath.

Alucard feeling he had to let go before he did something stupid replied the only way he knows, mockingly.

"Aw, you trust me." He set her feet down on the ground.

"Yes, I do." All mocking gone from the conversation as they walked to the forest.

"Well don't trust me so much. I usually let people who trust me so much down." It came out rather boorish but she let that comment slip.

"Still trust you." He rolled his eyes at her.

"It's so nice to see someone undertreated by something called reality." A smile played on her lips.

"Thank you." Alucard pushed his hands in his pockets and let his hat tip forwards.

"Alucard, why do you wear the hat and glasses?"

"What!?" The question caught him completely of his guard.

She stopped his movement under a big oak tree and turned him so he would look at her. Her eyes sparkled and waited for an explanation.

"It is none of your damn business!" Her eyes widened at his sudden outburst.

"Wha…" Seras did not know how to react to his sudden change of attitude. He has been so nice and now he's treating her like garbage again.

"Ugh! If you can't be civil then go away. I prefer to have people in my company who know how to behave themselves." Seras spun around and wanted to walk off but Alucard spoke when she was a few feet away. With every word he spoke she came closer and closer.

"I wear the hat because it hides away my face. I use it to lure enemies into a trap. I look innocent, nothing more than a gentleman. You and I both know that I am no such thing. I wear the glasses because when people see my eyes they are fear stricken. I do not wish for you to see them so long because you will start to fear me as well and see the bad I have done." Seras eyes started to blur with tears. She wiped them away and climbed on a tree stump to be level with Alucard's face.

She reached for his hat and threw it on the grass. "You are not on a mission now and I wish to see your entire face. You and I both know you are a gentleman." She ran a hand through his hair and let it glide to his ears and his glasses. "I wish to see your eyes because they make me feel alive. They are unique, they burn with passion. A sort of flame not of hatred or fear of being feared but with a longing for something more." She took his face in her hands and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Seras jumped of the stump and tucked the glasses into her pocket. Alucard stood dumbfounded.

"Are you coming?" Alucard looked up to see Seras walking away. He phased his hat back into his room and took a few large strides to catch up with her.

They did not speak for a few minutes.

"Seras I crave your blood and I don't know how long I can contain myself from drinking from you." She looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I know." Seras keeps shocking him and he needed to put an end to it. He doesn't like surprises.

"You know, and still you walk and stay in my presence?" He needed answers now.

"I trust you. The only thing I fear is not being with you." Alucard did something he did not think he would be able to do in his long life. He reached down and took Seras' hand in his.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you. So the lion fell in love with the lamb." He felt content right then and there.

"What a stupid lamb." He squeezed her hand a little to acknowledge he innuendo.

"What a sick masochistic lion." They just kept walking for miles on end not looking back to where they came from.

Around 21:00 Alucard saw Seras yawn and stretch her arms above her head. He smiled down at her.

"Tired yet?" He knew she would say no but he needed to put her safety first.

"No." He laughed as she gave way and started to lean on him. He picked her up bridal style and transported her back to her room.

He laid her softly on her mattress and was about to leave when he heard her speak.

"I did not know you could walk during the day." She said half asleep.

"I can but it is exhausting." He got the distinctive impression she was talking in her sleep.

"Why do it then?" He walked to the bedside and sat on it and saw her eyes opening slightly.

"For the beauty of it." She smiled at him, a sweet smile with all the love he could not comprehend.

"Since when do you care about beauty?" She was just teasing him now, suddenly almost fully awake.

"Since I met you." She shot up in her bed to look into his yes.

"Do me a favor and keep very still." He moved closer to her. His lips were inches away from hers. Instinctively she started moving forward as well but he stopped her. "Don't move." She jolted back to her position and waited. When his lips touched hers it was ice cold but fire spread through her body. She gasped and Alucard took the chance and dominated her mouth with his tongue. He felt his urge to drain her dry burn through his body and Alucard not wanting to hurt her pulled away.

"Sorry, I won't do it again. Stay, please?" His eyes were bloodshot but against his better judgment lay on top of the covers with her falling asleep on his chest.

Seras woke the next morning alone in her bed. She just shrugged it off and went to get breakfast.

"Good morning Walter. Do you know where Alucard is?" Walter gave her a cup of tea.

"He has taken leave for a few days Seras, said he had to sort a out a few things." She had not a worry inside her because she knew this was all happening very fast for him.

Later that day Seras got a brilliant idea, from one of her book, for a present for Alucard. She jogged up to Integra's office. Seras knocked twice and entered.

"Good morning Sir, I require a favor Sir. It is for Alucard." Integra was taken aback for the sudden and urgent sound of Seras' voice.

"What do you need?" For some reason Integra was already onboard and she didn't even know what the girl wanted. The two women worked on the present for the next two days. They were just in time for the return of Alucard.

Seras placed the parcel on Alucard's table next to his coffin, waved her hand over the item inside and whispered a incantation. A bright light appeared from her hand and then she ran back to her room. Her heart pounding so hard she swears people in South-Africa could hear it.

Alucard strolled into his dungeon and slumped down into his chair. He felt like himself again but he had found balance between who he is and who he was and how he feels about Seras. He reached for a goblet of blood but saw a bright yellow covered box. Next to it was a small card with a note.

_My Alucard_

_Even though you crave something of mine_

_Something you dare not take _

_For the sake of my life_

_I give you some of my essence_

_Love Seras_

Alucard's brows furrowed. He opened the box and inside was a pendant. It looked like a crystal on the outside but on the inside it was solid gold. He opened it on the side and within, flowing like waves, was the sweet nectar of Seras. His body felt lighter as if a thousand boulders were lifted off his shoulders, his hunger for her was no more. He did not understand how she could muster up so much magic. She was just human, wasn't she?

There was a knock at Seras' door. She chocked down a big lump. "Come in."

Alucard came in and the first thing he did was to take her in his arms and give her a hug, but just as soon released her.

"What are you?" He said while holding out the pendant towards her.

Dan dan daaaan….

Very mushy, I know.

Oh and I know I have a little of the lorax and csi in here. Hahaha

Who can guess what Seras is? Think outside the box. Let us see who is correct.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry it took me so long to update but I have been a little busy. I have been moving.**_

_**Chapter is a bit boring but I had to find an introduction, to the chaos to come!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

The scene kept playing over and over in his head. His lack of understanding and that single bright silver tear rolling down her cheek would haunt him forever. Normally his coffin would be some sort of haven for him, in troubled times, but not tonight. Her face kept flashing in his mind like a photograph set on a loop. He believed the situation and confrontation could have been handled better.

Alucard moved his gloved hand over the pendant on his neck. He was wearing it now not out of guilt but out of necessity, well there was guilt somewhere in that fact. He almost ripped her throat out earlier tonight. The rage and the hunger mixed together with her pulsating blood nearly drove him to commit an unforgivable act. The urge to take her life just out of need for her blood is something he wished never to relive again.

On the other hand, it was not fair of Seras to keep the secret from him. His blood started boiling again at the thought. When he first found the pendant it was as if warmth washed over him. He smelled the magic on it but thought it was just Integra's ritualistic magic at work but it had a different scent, than Integra's, it smelled like forest and dirt but there was a hint of something dark.

Why she had not thought it relevant to tell him that she was a hybrid, was beyond him. Of all people he thought she would think to trust him most.

"It explains the magic smells though. She is a hybrid of course, the different smells mixing together. It also explains why her blood smelled so delicious, normally vampires sharing blood is great but feeding of humans is exquisite. Plus the magic she holds, other than vampire magic, heightens the smells just like fine spices." Alucard thought aloud.

Flashback…

"Alucard please calm down. I can't breathe with your hand crushing my throat." Aulcard, for the sixth time, that night had to muster up all his courage to pull back his hand and cage the monster. His fangs had elongated past his bottom lip.

"Will you just let me explain what I am before you devour me?" Seras tried to lighten the mood but failed.

"Fine but be quick about it, my patience is wearing thin." He backed up and rested against the wall by the door.

"Now to begin at the beginning. My great grandfather was a vampire and one night he came upon this hotel called 'The Fort.' The fort was well known for its loose woman. I believe you know about it. I heard you were quite the womanizer to." Alucard nodded and she continued her story.

"Now grandpappa, being the charmer he was, met this young girl and they fell in love. She was human, naturally. He would go and visit her as often as he could and tried to woo her. One night grandmamma succeeded in seducing him and they slept together. My father was born five days later. My grandmamma did not survive and grandpappa had to take him from her cold dead hands. She did not survive the birth. He wanted to change her but was not fast enough as the baby tore through her. My father was half vampire and half human. He always kept it a secret from the world and tried to deny it himself.

My father married when he was 19 and my mother only 16. On their wedding night I was conceived. Mother had the full nine month period before I was born. She and father kept secrets from each other and that meant their undoing. My dad found out my mom was a full witch just after my birth but did not mind because he would tell her what he was. They had their ups and downs but all and all they had a happy life. I am one forth vampire and three fourths witch. I have all magic power at my disposal but the reflexes and senses of a vampire and no need for blood and I am immortal. My parent's secret keeping meant they had an illegal marriage in the eyes of the vampire secret society (VSC). The society that you made, Alucard, that you molded and trained. They hunted down my parents and killed them but you read they were killed in a home invasion. Those vampires still exist and they are hunting me now. My original name was Serina Victoria Romano but since the age of nine I was known as Seras Victoria. So there you are Alucard, my life on a silver platter." Alucard was astonished at the news. She was fighting HIS laws.

"Why are they hunting you? Your parents were the illegal ones." A silver tear rolled down Seras' cheek

"They believe that wherever you are now, I am a threat to you and I will have my revenge on you. They did not factor in the fact that I will fall in love with you. They are not the ones to stop and listen." There was utter silence in the room before Alucard did something neither of the expected.

He said nothing and did nothing; he simply stood up and left her alone in her room.

End Flashback…

Alucard heard a small thud outside his coffin. He opened the lid slowly and stood up. Seras was in his dungeon but said nothing. She placed a letter on his throne slung her bag over her shoulder and waved goodbye. Alucard reached out to her but there was a puff of smoke and she vanished into thin air.

For the first time in his whole undead life he felt scared. He was scared to open the letter and read her words of hate. She hated him for causing the death of her parents. She hated him for being the cause why she had to run her whole life. She just hated him.

He slowly opened the envelope to see his name at the top.

_**Alucard**_

_**I do not know why you enforced that particular law **_

_**Or what you intended to get from it and I do not **_

_**blame you for their deaths. **_

_**What hurt me more is the fact that you blamed **_

_**me for not telling you what I am. **_

_**You also forgot that if I did not know what you were **_

_**from the beginning you would have kept your**_

_**secret from me too. **_

_**I am still employed by Integra but I need to leave.**_

_**I need to go and settle a score with the VSC. They**_

_**Are the ones causing all the trouble since I have **_

_**been here.**_

_**Love Always Seras.**_

Alucard closed the envelope and placed it back on the table. He disappeared and reappeared in Seras room. He knew she would not be there but he did wish to find her. He wanted to tell her he would go with her and help her. If the VSC still existed they would still listen to him because they do still protected him.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He will find her wherever she may be. In his mind a million people flashed by, the living and the dead but nothing came up as Seras' scent or even aura. This puzzled him even more, she was much stronger then he thought. There was one person that would know where she is.

"I knew you would come. Now, what is it that you need?" Alucard had to bite down a snarl of disgust. Integra was pushing him to breaking point. She knew he would come and still she asks what he needs.

"Where is she?" Alucard asked in an emotionless tone.

"Where is who?" Integra watched him over her glasses and leaned back into her chair. Alucards patience was running thin. He could not hurt his master but he can let out his anger on the house.

"Dammit Integra! You know well that I speak of Seras. Now tell me!" In the process of his rant he had punched Integras' desk and broke one of its legs, letting her paper slide to the floor. He knew he would pay for that but that was the last thing on his mind.

"Control your anger Alucard! She is still my employee and I respect her privacy! If you would calm down-"

"I will find her. Her scents left a trail but not far and correct me if I am wrong Master. You have not yet lifted my objective of protecting her. I will be back when serious trouble strikes or when I have her with me." With those words in the air Alucard left through the door but did not phase as usual.

Alucard was standing outside the front door of the mansion. He was about to follow her he smell until he could no further but was stopped by Walter.

"Alucard, she does not know that the VSC is in your old castle. She will head to where they had previous business and that will lead her to your castle but please catch up to her. She may be strong but she does not have the sway you do with those ruthless Vampires." Walter had a pleading sound in his voice. It showed that Seras may have been here only a little while; everyone had grown fond of her.

Alucard nodded in his direction and took in a deep breath and started walking toward the woods. He passed many familiar places when he realized he was in the part of the woods where they had walked on one rock he found a lily. IT was out of place because lilies did not grow there. He bent down and pocketed the flower. He took another whiff and found her scent had lifted into the air.

"Oh dear Lord, please don't let her have broom stick." Alucard started to hover and continued for about half an hour north-east when he landed near an old farm-house. This was the place her scent completely vanished.

Alucard could hear heartbeats from inside the house. He made his way to the front door and gave a few knocks. Normally he would just appear inside and scare them until they soiled themselves. Right now things call for him to be incognito. How he hated to be polite.

A young woman opened the door but by the way she was dressed, she looked no younger than 50. Her eyes fell on the tall man in front of her and she froze.

"Ca…can I help you?" Alucard could smell her fear and his spirits lifted a little.

"Good evening, have you seen a young blond come through here? I followed her here but lost her here." The woman shakily pulled out a flower from her apron and handed it to him. It was a lily and tied to its stem was a photo of her. She was leaving him a trail, but why?

"She left this hear for you. My husband flew her in his two seated plane to the airport. Why she had not gone there directly is beyond me but she paid us well." Alucard nodded, turned around and left. The woman watched him as he disappeared into the darkness.

When Alucard arrived at the airport it was almost daybreak and he needed to find somewhere to sleep. He still didn't know where she would fly to. People where trampling each other just to get to their designated gates. It was nearly impossible for him to concentrate with all the shouting of the minds around him. He went to stand in front of the ticket counter when he spotted a flower, a lily, in a vase on one of the counters.

When he reached the woman who had the flower he showed her Seras' photo.

"She bought a ticket with you. Where did she go?" The woman was startled to hear someone speak so suddenly.

"I am only covering for someone sir. I will go and fetch the woman who normally works here. She will be able to answer your questions." The woman was gone for nearly an hour before she returned with the right ticket lady. The woman took a swift look at the picture and knew who she was.

"Oh yes. Such a sweet girl, gave me this flower, she did. Well she bought a ticket to go to Egypt, Africa. Actually she wanted to go to Egypt but decided to head to South-Africa directly instead, then to Egypt. She said something about The Woman's Memorial Monument in Bloemfontein." The woman just shrugged and left once more.

Alucard was utterly confused. If she was heading to all the places the VSC worked, why was she heading there? It doesn't matter, it was tiring to walk around in daylight while it was cloudy but now he is going to one of the sunniest countries in the world. He would only be able to travel at nighttime and that would slow him down.

_**The end…for now…**_

_**I promise the next chapter would be a lot more exciting…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note!

I want to apologize for the rude delay in my story and have thought long and hard about what is going to happen.

I thank you all for reading my story.

I will be removing the story because I am going to remove the Hellsing signs and twilight signs.

I am going to change these to aspect of story to use it for a more important project.

It really pains me to do this.

But if you want, I will continue the story but it is your choice…

Thank you!


End file.
